Attachments to rotary tools such as cordless rotary drills or screwdrivers require careful positioning to maintain alignment between the work to be performed and the rotating output tool. Also, the work to be performed may be located in an awkward location and require the special positioning of the tool and its stabilizing means.
Prior devices have had torque-absorbing arms which can be detachably attached to the tool at a ninety-degree (90°) angle to the axis of rotation. In some cases such attachment is to a single location and in still others to a number of selected positions annularly or circumferentially of the axis of rotation. Almost all of such devices require the threading and un-threading of a handle into a selected opening. None of such devices permit the angular adjustment of the handle relative to the axis of rotation and also the circumferential or annular adjustment to selected positions around the axis of rotation.